Harry Potter: Nowe wyzwania i stare cienie
by Istimor
Summary: Harry Potter postarzał się, życie wydaje się spokojne, czasem aż za bardzo. Jednak, ponownie ogarnia go niepokój. Czy podstarzały weteran, znowu sobie poradzi, tym razem w nowej roli? Na kim można polegać i komu ufać? Tylko jedna, znacząca zmiana w kanonie. Podobieństwa do "Przeklętego Dziecka" przypadkowe. Uwaga: Nałogi, przemoc i tak dalej...


_Słowem wstępu:_

 _Ten tekst powstał z chęci zobaczenia starego, dojrzałego Pottera. Nie znalazłem żadnego, który by mi w pełni pasował, więc stworzyłem ten. Nie odpowiadało mi w pełni ten słodki epilog w siódmej części. Zachowałem go, ale starałem się pokazać, że nie zawsze wszystko idzie idealnie._

 _No i przede wszystkim, zastanawiałem się, jak poradziłby sobie Harry, będąc już starszym, dojrzałym człowiekiem, gdyby ponownie przyszło stanąć mu przed jakimś większym wyzwaniem. W innych okolicznościach, mając inne powinności i mniej pewności, na kim można polegać._

 _Okładka przedstawia głównych bohaterów. Niezbyt dokładne i tak dalej, ale chciałbym trochę przybliżyć, jak bardzo wielkie zmiany nastąpiły. Dlaczego właśnie tak, dowiecie się z lektury._

Rozdział I

 _Chmury na horyzoncie_

Minister Magii westchnął, skończywszy lekturę dziwnego raportu. Zamyślony, sięgnął do jednej z licznych kieszeni eleganckiej, czarnej szaty, wyciągając paczkę Lucky Strike'ów. Drżącymi rękami wyciągnął jednego i odpalił za pomocą różdżki.

Zaciągnął się głęboko i ponownie rozważył treść pisma. Morderstwo, wyglądające na wypadek. Ot, wybuch instalacji gazowej w starym domu, ale gdy zlecił dokładne zbadanie ciał, odkryto, że były martwe jeszcze zanim spłonęły, a śmierć nastąpiła w wyniku Zabójczej Klątwy. Jakkolwiek odkrywcy, zająwszy się tym na osobistą prośbę Ministra, dziwnie zaniepokojonego tym wydarzeniem, stawiali mnóstwo zastrzeżeń i wątpliwości, zleceniodawca był już pewny. Instynkt go nie zawodził, od dawna odczuwany niepokój nie był bezpodstawny. Wreszcie miał ewidentny dowód, że dzieje się coś złego i trzeba działać. Tylko... Od czego u licha zacząć?

Urzędował już prawie dwa lata, z tego co wiedział, ludzie generalnie byli przychylni jego decyzjom. Teraz jednak, po raz pierwszy naprawdę poczuł ciężar tego okropnego urzędu. Czuł, że coś się święci, nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak zareagować. Niepotrzebne rozdmuchiwanie paniki, na pewno nie byłoby wskazane, sam doskonale wiedział, jak atmosfera zagrożenia, wywołana bez potrzeby, może przynieść więcej szkód, niż pożytku. Jednak, z pewnością nie można było zamykać oczu, gdy popełniano morderstwa, konsekwencji takiego postępowania sam doświadczył.

Zamyślony, nie usłyszał pukania do drzwi, które po chwili uchyliły się, wpuszczając średniego wzrostu blondynkę o kręconych włosach, które nosiła spięte w zwykły kucyk. Kobieta miała twarz pokrytą bliznami, mocno zniekształcającymi rysy, a jej niebieskie oczy, nieco różniły się od siebie. Jedno było normalne, wpatrzone w zwierzchnika, drugie, ciut większe, na przemian wpatrywało się w niego i lustrowało papiery porozrzucane na olbrzymim biurku.

\- No, Panie Ministrze, najwyraźniej praca naprawdę Pana absorbuje skoro, tak się daje Pan zaskoczyć... - powiedziała z nieznacznym uśmieszkiem.

Mężczyzna zerwał się i wymierzył w nią różdżkę. Powstrzymał w połowie inkantację, chociaż kobieta zdążyła już rzucić zaklęcie Tarczy. Odetchnął głęboko i opadł na fotel.

\- Wybacz, nawyki aurora najwyraźniej nie umierają także na tym stołku. Tym niemniej, przepraszam, Lavender - odparł czarodziej.

Wyprostował się, machnięciem różdżki zapalił lampy, których nie używał wcześniej, zadowalając się małym światełkiem na biurku. Uśmiechnął się do kobiety, uwypuklając paskudną bliznę na lewym policzku i haczykowatym nosie.

Minister miał dość długie, sięgające ramion, czarne włosy, wyraźnie naznaczone siwizną. Twarz jednak wciąż wydawała się dość młoda, nieprzytłoczona wiekiem. Włosy nie ukrywały również dziwnej blizny w kształcie błyskawicy na jego czole.

Poprawił prostokątne okulary w drucianej oprawce i podsunął rozmówczyni raport, sam odpalając kolejnego papierosa.

Lavender uniosła brwi, ale zaczęła czytać. Harry Potter przyglądał się asystentce, na chwilę pozwalając sobie na wspominanie ich drogi na te stanowiska.

Sam nie musiał kończyć Hogwartu, by zostać aurorem, prawie natychmiast został przyjęty, przeskakując jeden rok wyczerpującego szkolenia, gdy okazało się, że praktycznie od razu może podejść do egzaminów. Kolejne dwa lata zajęło mu zakończenie kursu, z najlepszą lokatą wśród absolwentów. Już podczas szkolenia, brał udział w wielu misjach.. Tak oto, w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat, został pełnoprawnym aurorem. Chociaż, droga do wymarzonego zawodu nie była wcale łatwa, wtedy właśnie złamano mu nos. Odmówił naprawienia tego organu, traktując to jako nauczkę.

Najwyraźniej poskutkowała, bo pięć lat później, Gawain Robards, odchodząc na emeryturę, właśnie jego uznał za dość kompetentnego, by powierzyć mu zwierzchnictwo nad Biurem Aurorów.

Harry bardzo lubił swoją pracę, a mimo, że jako szef, zdecydowanie rzadziej chodził na misje, nie stał się kolejnym gryzipiórkiem, zdążył nawet zarobić kolejną wielką bliznę i prawie stracić wzrok.

Lavender Brown, cudem przetrwała bitwę o Hogwart, kończąc z pokiereszowaną i zniekształconą twarzą oraz pewnymi cechami wilkołaka, mimo braku przemian co pełnię. Mimo tego, że większość patrzyła na jej wybory, co najmniej dziwnie, wciąż uważając ja za słodką idiotkę, dawno przestała taką być. Wróciła do Hogwartu na ostatni rok, by zdać owutemy. Znajomi zachodzili w głowę, po co takiej dziewczynie egzaminy z zielarstwa, transmutacji, eliksirów, zaklęć oraz obrony przed czarną magią. Jak można było się spodziewać, jeszcze bardziej oniemieli i pukali się w głowę, gdy złożyła podanie do Akademii Aurorów. Harry, mimo pewnego zaskoczenia, od początku jej pomagał, potem nieraz pracowali razem, odkryli, że świetnie się uzupełniają. Gdy został jej zwierzchnikiem, , współpraca stała się stała i oficjalna, gdyż panna Brown, oprócz całkiem niezłych umiejętności bitewnych (nawet jeżeli rozwiniętych w dużej mierze dzięki niemu), dobrze radziła sobie z papierkową robotą. Co najmniej dwa razy uratowali sobie życie, straciła oko w tym samym starciu, gdzie on z trudem uniknął podobnego losu. W przypływie wisielczego humoru, kazała sobie osadzić magiczne, podobne do jej własnego, ale o takich samych własnościach, jak to Alastora Moody'ego.

Gdy poprzedni minister zdecydował się odejść z urzędu, by poświęcić się badaniom naukowym, właśnie Pottera polecił na swojego następcę. Co dziwniejsze, społeczność czarodziejów poparła bohatera wojennego, najwyraźniej uważając, że sprawdzi się również w czasie pokoju, dlatego ostatecznie wylądował w tym gabinecie. Lavender, mimo propozycji pozostania w Biurze, zaoferowała swoją pomoc, którą z wdzięcznością przyjął.

Blondynka skończyła lekturę, w milczeniu stukała palcami po biurku. Dalej nic nie mówiąc, uczyniła wymowny gest w kierunku kieszeni, gdzie trzymał papierosy.

 _Hm, najwyraźniej nawet ona jest zaniepokojona, zazwyczaj nie pali w gabinecie_ , pomyślał, gdy również kobietę spowiła chmura błękitnego dymu.

\- Więc jednak miałeś rację. Wypada mi przeprosić, pamiętam, jak upierałam się, że jako minister, nie musisz tak często czytać, co mają do powiedzenia aurorzy. Tutaj, chyba wykryłeś coś, co umknęło Susan. Pytanie brzmi, co z tym zrobimy?

Magiczne oko Lavender odwróciło się, blondynka spoglądała teraz przez drzwi gabinetu i swoją własną głowę.

\- Poza tym, prawie zapomniałam, szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa przyszła z jakąś ważną sprawą. Powiedziałam, że jesteś zajęty, ale zobaczę, co da się zrobić, wygląda na zniecierpliwioną... - mruknęła.

\- Poproś... Przy okazji, znasz już ją trochę. Wiesz, że nie przyszłaby z jakąś głupotą - stwierdził z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Dbam, by mógł się Pan przygotować, Panie Ministrze - odparła, robiąc najbardziej niewinną minę, jaką mogła. Następnie wstała i zaprosiła gestem czarownicę stojącą na zewnątrz.

 _Te ich przepychanki... Minęło tyle lat, można uznać je za całkiem dobre przyjaciółki, ale wciąż grają w jakąś dziwną gierkę_ , pomyślał.

Miała już wyjść, gdy poprosił ją o pozostanie, więc jedynie wskazała nowo przybyłej poprzednio zajmowany fotel, sama przysuwając sobie inny.

\- Witaj, Hermiono. Mam nadzieję, że Lavender nie kazała Ci za długo czekać - stwierdził, uśmiechając się do starej przyjaciółki.

Kobieta o brązowych włosach, spiętych w elegancki kok, opadła na wskazane miejsce, najwyraźniej równie zmęczona, co oni, skoro nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na kłęby dymu i zapełnioną popielniczkę Harry'ego.

\- Nie bardziej, niż zwykle. Jakiś czas temu, poprosiłeś mnie, bym Cię informowała o wszelkich "dziwnych" wydarzeniach. Nie wiem, co Ci chodzi po głowie, Harry, ale chyba masz wyczucie. Mam swoje stanowisko dłużej od Ciebie, przez jakiś czas mi podlegałeś, ale nawet Ty nie donosiłeś mi o czymś takim - powiedziała, wręczając Potterowi obszerną teczkę.

Spojrzał na nią z rozpaczą, więc po chwili uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.

\- Oj, dobrze wiesz, że tam są szczegóły. Zreferuję Ci wszystko. Zacznijmy od najważniejszego...

Czarownica wzięła głęboki oddech, najwyraźniej zbierając myśli. Minister i asystentka czekali, nie poganiając jej, więc po chwili zaczęła spokojnie referować, co odnalazła.

Wspomniała o niedawnym zaginięciu, wyglądającym na zwyczajny wypadek, w którym jednak było coś dziwnego. Harry zmarszczył brwi, od razu rozpoznając nazwisko zaginionego, ale nie skomentował.

Ponadto, coś niepokojącego działo się w Hogwarcie. Hermiona wyznała, że te informacje posiadła niedawno, a powierzyła jej sama Minerwa McGonagall. Paru uczniów wydawało się być przez kogoś zastraszanych, jeden został znaleziony pod Zakazanym Lasem, z rozpoznanymi skutkami Obliviatusa, chociaż, nie pamiętał zaledwie jakiejś pół godziny.

\- Poza tym, parę nieszczęśliwych wypadków. Nic strasznego, o części pewnie wiesz...

Gdy skończyła relację, oboje z Lavender jednocześnie skinęli głowami. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo, blondynka odezwała się pierwsza.

\- Pamiętam tę zagadkową śmierć aurorów. Larry McKinlay i Nicholas Blacksmith, oboje nieraz myśleliśmy nad tym, jak mogli tak głupio skończyć. Larry był pierwszoroczniakiem na naszym ostatnim roku, pamiętam, jak wyciągałam go ze szlabanu u Carrowów. - powiedziała z ponurą miną.

\- Rozumiem, że mógł się wkurzyć, gdy odkrył, że żona zdradza go z jego partnerem z pracy. Jednak, żeby od razu doszło do pojedynku, śmiertelnego dla obu stron... Od tego czasu nasz Wybrany Minister zrobił się nieco niespokojny - dodała z kwaśnym uśmiechem.

Harry pokręcił głową, nawet nie krzywiąc się za bardzo na ten przytyk. Lavender często się przekomarzała w ten sposób, zawsze jednak wiedział, kiedy była przy tym śmiertelnie poważna. Właśnie tak jak teraz.

Hermiona zawahała się.

\- Jest jeszcze coś, Harry. O tamtych sprawach mimo wszystko mogłeś słyszeć, w końcu to domena aurorów. Jednak, ja odnotowałam coś jeszcze. Kradzież pewnej starej książki z antykwariatu na Nokturnie. - urwała - O ile wiem, aurorów zwykle nie wzywa się do takich drobnych przestępstw.

\- Jakiej książki? - zapytał, mrużąc oczy.

\- _Sekrety najczarniejszej magii_. Chyba ją znamy, prawda?

\- O, tak, mam przecież nawet swój egzemplarz - mruknął. Lata spędzone wśród urzędników, nauczyły go dobrze maskować uczucia. Wiedział jednak, że przed tymi dwoma kobietami nie ukryje niczego. Westchnął, pocierając haczykowaty nos.

\- Ciekawe... Nie sądzę, byśmy zanotowali te wydarzenia, gdyby nie fakt, że coś mnie zaniepokoiło. Poza tym, jest jeszcze coś. Jak wiesz, nieraz odwiedzam Biuro, lubię wiedzieć z pierwszej ręki, co akurat się dzieje. Była jedna sprawa, gdzie podejrzewano udział magii, ostatecznie uznano, że takowego nie było. Jednak, zleciłem, by jeszcze raz zbadano ciała, w tajemnicy przed Tobą i Susan - dodał, podając Hermionie poprzednio przeczytany raport.

W czasie, gdy zapoznawała się z treścią, zapalił kolejnego papierosa, patrząc wymownie na Lavender. Zastępczyni skinęła mu głową, uważnie lustrując magicznym okiem ściany gabinetu.

W końcu druga kobieta skończyła lekturę i spojrzała na niego w oczekiwaniu.

\- Co zrobimy, Harry? W zasadzie, przecież powinniśmy zastosować standardową procedurę, tych wydarzeń pozornie nic nie łączy. Wiem, masz swoje przeczucia, ale jesteś Ministrem. Nie możemy sami się tym zajmować...

\- Hermiono, wiem. Już trochę siedzę w tym gabinecie - warknął, przeczesując włosy palcami i gasząc niedopałka.

\- Mam coś więcej, niż przeczucia. Teraz już na pewno. Jednak... Nie wiem dokładnie, z kim możemy mieć do czynienia. Mogę kazać powysyłać ulotki z ostrzeżeniami, zwołać konferencję prasową i ogłosić stan zagrożenia. Wtedy pewnie się przestraszą, nic się nie stanie i ludzie powoli stracą czujność, stwierdzając, że wielki Harry Potter jednak jest paranoikiem. Nie będą przygotowani, gdy, powiedzmy za rok, sprawca może zadziałać znacznie bardziej stanowczo.

\- Mówiąc krótko, nie chcesz być kolejnym Knotem, który pozwalał, by mu ludzie ginęli pod nosem, a jednocześnie rozpętać atmosfery mccarthyzmu. Na domiar złego, obawiasz się, że te zdarzenia wcale nie muszą być powiązane, a Ty wpadasz w paranoję jeszcze większą, niż ta już przynależna naszemu zawodowi - podsumowała Hermiona.

\- Nie wiem o jakim McCarthy'm mówisz, Miona, ale domyślam się, co masz na myśli. Tak, czy inaczej, Ty dowodzisz, Harry - dodała Lavender.

Harry jedynie westchnął, przez dłuższy czas milcząc. Dwie czarownice nie przerywały ciszy, najwyraźniej czekając na jego decyzje.

Cholerna odpowiedzialność, pomyślał, po raz kolejny przeklinając dzień, w którym przyjął tę posadę. W końcu jednak, zaczął działać.

\- Dobrze, dziewczyny. Jest piątek, ja i Lavender mieliśmy popracować jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny, więc tak zrobimy. O ile wiem, Ron pojechał gdzieś razem z George'm w interesach, więc nie będzie przeszkód, żebyś wpadła dzisiaj na kolację. Ciebie nawet nie pytam, bo i tak zawsze przychodzisz - dodał, zwracając się do jasnowłosej auror.

\- Wówczas, przedstawię wam moje, niestety bardzo mgliste podejrzenia, może wpadnę na kilka sensownych pomysłów do tego czasu, mimo podpisywania mnóstwa tych śmieci i przeklętej Konferencji Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów. Lavender, możesz zdjąć zaklęcie wyciszające.

\- Pod warunkiem, że będziesz unikał przekleństw. Jesteś politykiem, na litość boską, wyrwie Ci się w przemówieniu - mruknęła.

Jednak posłuchała, tym razem jawnego polecenia, a Hermiona pokręciła głową.

\- Nie wiem, kiedy jej to nakazałeś, chyba staliście się mistrzami Legilimencji. Chociaż, chciałam zauważyć, że ten pokój i tak ma magiczną ochronę.

\- Stała czujność! - odburknął. Wszyscy troje uśmiechnęli się do dawnych wspomnień, co nieco rozładowało napięcie.

\- Z przyjemnością wpadnę. Więc za dwie godziny w Atrium? - upewniła się jeszcze Hermiona.

Potter skinął głową, a przyjaciółka wstała i uśmiechnęła się na odchodne.

\- Chętnie posłucham, jak Ginny znów upomina Cię za palenie. Tak całkiem poważnie, przystopuj trochę, bo wykończysz się. Zresztą, to tyczy się was obojga. - powiedziała, zanim wyszła, widząc, jak Minister sięga do kieszeni z papierosami.

\- Stara, dobra Hermiona. Chyba nigdy się nie zmieni - mruknął, na wpół do siebie, na wpół do asystentki.

\- Taak. Moje szczęście, nauczyłam się ją lubić, inaczej, znowu nie wiedziałbyś, co ze sobą zrobić, niczym w szóstej klasie

Parsknęła, gdy Harry skrzywił się, przez chwilę znowu przypominając beztroską Lavender, mającą całą twarz, a w głowie chłopaków i najnowsze kreacje, zamiast ustaw i zaklęć.

Wrażenie nie potrwało długo, wnet spoważniała, skinęła mu głową i wróciła do siebie.

Sam Zwycięzca, jak nazywano go wśród czarodziejów, jeszcze przez chwilę siedział głęboko zamyślony, zanim nie skupił się na radosnym świętowaniu z pokonania Voldemorta i z jego różdżki wystrzelił srebrny jeleń, opuszczając gabinet przez sztuczne okno.

\- Oby mieli czas przybyć - mruknął.

Otrząsnął się i powrócił do pracy.

Ponad dwie i pół godziny później, zamknęli z Lavender ich „apartamenty", udając się do windy. Oboje w eleganckiej czerni, o kroju szat wzorowanym jednak na aurorskim mundurze, mijali nielicznych pracowników, którzy jeszcze siedzieli u siebie. Rozmawiając jak zwykle po wyjściu z pracy, zjechali na mocno spóźnione spotkanie z Hermioną.

\- Słowo daję... Lavender i Harry wychodzą z pracy później, niż ja, do jakich czasów doczekałam - zażartowała, kręcąc głową z udawaną zgrozą.

\- Lenisz się na starość, pani Weasley - odgryzł się okularnik.

Wyjątkowo miał okazję zobaczyć obie towarzyszki inaczej niż poza biurkiem. Uśmiechnął się, widząc niskie, ale jednak obcasy Hermiony, jej starannie skrojoną, granatową szatę, chociaż w każdym calu profesjonalną i elegancką fryzurę. Obok szła Lavender, w swoim „mundurze", spod którego wyglądały glany, z niedbale związanymi włosami. Kiedyś w życiu nie potrafiłbym wyobrazić sobie takiej sytuacji, pomyślał z rozbawieniem.

Po chwili jednak, otrząsnął się ze wspomnień. _Czyżby naprawdę dopadała Cię starość? Za często coś wspominasz te dawne dni_ , zakpił sam z siebie w myślach.

\- Swoją drogą, Harry, powiedziałeś w końcu żonie o tej przepowiedni Trelawney? - zapytała asystentka, widząc, jak wraca do kontaktu z rzeczywistością.

\- Przepowiedni? Przecież wiemy o wszystkich prawdziwych? - stwierdziła Hermiona, patrząc podejrzliwie na blondynkę.

Widząc jej minę, Minister i jego towarzyszka wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Nie pamiętasz tego, bo zdarzyło się na piątym roku. Trelawney przepowiedziała mi dożycie setki, stanowisko Ministra Magii i dwanaścioro dzieci - wyjaśnił jej, wciąż rozbawiony.

\- Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o Twoje pytanie, powiedziałem. Zaśmiała się i zagroziła, bym nigdy nie szukał pomocy z tym ostatnim u Ciebie, ani tym bardziej kogokolwiek innego.

\- Jakbym miała jakiekolwiek szanse - odparła Lavender, wymownie kręcąc swoim sztucznym okiem.

\- Nie doceniasz się, panno Brown - mruknął z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Dobra, dobra, wiem, kadzisz mi, bym dalej odwalała za Ciebie brudną robotę, ale i tak miło słyszeć. Aczkolwiek, nie przesadzaj, bo powiem Ginny - dodała.

\- Doskonale wie, jak interpretować nasze nawet najbardziej dziwne dla postronnych rozmowy.

\- Żarty może tak, ale przepowiednie to już zupełnie inna rozmowa... - odparła auror.

\- Dobra, my tu gadamy o głupotach, a kolacja czeka - uciął przekomarzanie Harry, popychając wciąż lekko zszokowaną Hermionę w stronę służbowego wyjścia.

W jakieś dziesięć minut później, trójka najważniejszych osób w ministerstwie, pojawiła się na placyku w centrum Londynu, zmierzając do w stronę domów o numerach 11 i 13.

Harry podprowadził je bliżej, musiały chwilę poczekać, zanim między nich wyłonił się numer dwunasty. Był odnowiony i ładny, wyglądał nawet lepiej, niż jego sąsiedzi, Minister sięgnął do przepastnych kieszeni, wyciągając pęk kluczy, po chwili zapraszając przyjaciółki do środka.

Hol rzęsiście rozświetlił się na ich widok, ujawniając liczne pejzaże na ścianach, przede wszystkim przedstawiające Hogwart i okolice, wszystkie podpisane imieniem Deana Thomasa. Jedyny wyjątek stanowił portret naturalnej wielkości, przedstawiający przystojnego, czarnowłosego mężczyznę o długich włosach. Złota plakietka na dole głosiła „Syriusz Orion Black III, 1959-1996".

Rozległy się kroki i do holu wpadła rudowłosa kobieta, rzucając się Ministrowi na szyję.

Przygarnął żonę do siebie i lekko ucałował w usta, zanim wypuściła go z objęć i przytuliła Hermionę i Lavender.

\- Nie wiem, co strzeliło Ci do głowy, by niespodziewanie zaprosić tyle osób, skrzaty miały sporo roboty, ale nie skarżę się. Odkąd Lily poszła do Hogwartu, bywa tutaj trochę pusto - stwierdziła z melancholijnym uśmiechem.

\- Właśnie, jak Lily podoba się w szkole? - zapytała Lavender, ściągając buty.

\- Pisała nawet dzisiaj, wciąż jest zachwycona, chociaż mówi, że tęskni za nami i ciocią Lavender - odparła z uśmiechem.

Blondynka prychnęła.

\- Tyle razy mówiłam jej, by nie nazywała mnie ciotką. Nie wiem, jak ona tam sobie poradzi...

\- Cóż, wina Harry'ego. Najwyraźniej nie nabiera się na Twoje zapewnienie, że jedynymi pożądanymi przez Ciebie dziećmi są sukcesy zawodowe - odparła Ginny i szturchnęła wspomnianego w bok.

\- Mało śmieszne - warknęła Lavender - W kuchni, czy w jadalni? Lepiej mów szybko, stęskniłam się za kuchnią Stworka - dodała.

\- W kuchni, jeśli Ginny zrozumiała, co znaczy kolacja w stylu '96 - odparł Harry.

\- Tak, zrozumiałam. Później Ci wyjaśnię - dodała na użytek Lavender i poprowadziła obie urzędniczki na dół, z Ministrem depczącym im po piętach.

Weszli do obszernej kuchni, lśniącej czystością, witani przez skrzekliwy głos.

\- Pan Harry... W samą porę, kolacja gotowa, goście mogą przybywać - stwierdził Stworek, wyłaniając się zza stołu.

Razem z drugim skrzatem, Smętkiem, poprosili gości, by usiedli na wskazanych miejscach, zanim ulotnili się z trzaskiem.

\- Wciąż nie możesz ich przekonać, by jadły z ludźmi? - zapytała z lekkim wyrzutem Hermiona, gdy zajmowali miejsca, z Harrym na szczycie długiego stołu.

\- Pod niektórymi względami są niereformowalne, dobrze o tym wiesz. Niestety muszę was prosić, byście poczekały z jedzeniem, jak widzicie, trochę nas będzie - dodał, wskazując na liczne nakrycia.

\- Myślałam, że mieliśmy zrobić naradę... - zaczęła Hermiona

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie, nie zapomniałem, Hermiono - uciął Harry.

Chciała zapytać o coś jeszcze, ale płomienie w obszernym kominku zabarwiły się na zielono i wyszła z nich profesor McGonagall.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Profesor - przywitał się Harry, zrywając się z miejsca.

\- Minerwa, Harry, Minerwa. Może kiedyś byłam Twoją nauczycielką, ale wówczas nie byłeś Ministrem

Tradycyjnie, skrzywił się na to dobitne przypomnienie swojej obecnej pozycji.

\- Może Minister również czasem chciałby poczuć się jak dawniej? - zapytał z wyrzutem.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że z całą pewnością dorósł i ma odpowiedzialną pracę - odparła z uśmiechem, zajmując wskazane miejsce.

Prawie natychmiast płomienie znowu zalśniły zielenią i wypadł z nich Neville Longbottom wraz z Hanną. Przywitali się ze wszystkimi i zajęli następne krzesła.

Po chwili przybyła Luna Skamander, Susan Bones z mężem, czyli Oliverem Woodem oraz Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ledwie Harry zdążył wszystkich usadzić, gdy zjawiła się Fleur i Bill Weasleyowie, Ted Lupin wraz z babcią i Victoire. Ostatnia prawie upadła, gdy wpadła na nią rudowłosa Morag McDougal, aktualnie prawa ręka Susan Bones.

Harry już chciał zaczynać, kiedy usłyszeli dzwonek. Po chwili Smętek przyprowadził na dół dwóch gości. Jednym był Hagrid, drugim, niski, szczupły mężczyzna, kompletnie siwy, którego Harry przedstawił niektórym jako Charlesa Fenwicka.

Po chwili kominek rozbłysnął po raz kolejny, wypuszczając Sturgisa Podmore'a. Ostatnia wypadła z płomieni Katie Bell.

Harry podszedł do swojego siedziska, prawie jak na komendę, wszystkie rozmowy ucichły, zaproszeni z zaciekawieniem czekali na słowa gospodarza.

\- Po pierwsze, bardzo wam dziękuję. Zjawili się prawie wszyscy, których zdecydowałem się zaprosić, mimo tego, że uprzedziłem zaledwie kilka godzin przedtem. Cóż, czasem chyba opłaca się być tym całym Ministrem - stwierdził z kwaśnym uśmiechem, parę osób się roześmiało.

\- Niestety, chociaż bardzo lubię was wszystkich i nieraz zbieraliśmy się w podobnym gronie w tym pomieszczeniu, dzisiaj cel spotkania nie jest wyłącznie towarzyski. Przedstawię go później, na razie jedzmy i cieszmy się kolacją. Wasze zdrowie! - zakończył, unosząc w górę srebrny puchar.

\- Zdrowie Ministra Magii! - odkrzyknęli. Pokręcił głową, ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedział i opadł na krzesło.

Niebawem w kuchni rozbrzmiał szczęk sztućców i wesołe rozmowy. Jakkolwiek część biesiadników miała pewne podejrzenia, co do celu spotkania, reszta nie była pewna, czego się spodziewać i czy Harry po prostu nie żartował.

Susan Bones, nachyliła się do Harry'ego przez Lavender i spytała ściszonym głosem.

\- Czy to w związku z tym śledztwem, które zleciłeś? - zapytała.

\- Ja coś zleciłem? - odparł, marszcząc brwi.

\- Och, Harry... Tym z rzekomym wybuchem gazu. Wiem, wiem, ufasz mi - dodała szybko, unosząc dłonie do góry.

\- Zdaję sobie jednak sprawę, że wciąż lubisz wiedzieć, co się dzieje w Biurze, nie mam nic przeciwko, jeżeli kompetentny Minister zleci coś moim ludziom bez konsultacji ze mną. Jesteś lepszym aurorem, niż ja. Oboje z Lavender w dużej mierze Tobie zawdzięczamy obecne stanowiska

Prychnął, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie opowiadaj głupot, Susan. Może udzieliłem wam obojgu pewnej pomocy w czasie szkolenia, ale same zapracowałyście na swoje osiągnięcia. Byłaś jednym z najlepszych aktywnych aurorów, gdy wybrano mnie na mój obecny stołek. Zaproponowałem całą listę kandydatów, może nie za długą, ale jednak. Nasi ludzie zdecydowali, zostałaś Szefową. Nie gadajcie w ten sposób, bo powielacie te plotki, o których wspominała mi Lavender

\- Plotki? - spytała Bones, patrząc na koleżankę z zapytaniem w oczach.

\- Niektórzy w ministerstwie mówią o nas „magiczna czwórka". Mam na myśli Ciebie, Hermionę, Harry'ego...i mnie. Jakby nie patrzeć zaszliśmy dość wysoko, co gorsza, bez przekrętów i przekupstwa. Wszyscy znamy się z czasów szkolnych, jesteśmy weteranami, niektórzy nawet, bohaterami.

Brown nalała sobie wina i przepiła w stronę Harry'ego i Hermiony.

\- Dlatego, jest trochę zawistników, którzy nie mogą się z tym pogodzić i przyczepią się do wszystkiego, co zrobimy. Na szczęście, niezbyt wielu.

\- Pomijając to, o co podejrzewano mnie właściwie od początku, gdy zaczęłam pracować z Harrym w pełni oficjalnie, jako jego asystentka. Jakobyśmy byli kochankami. Nieraz się cieszę z mojej wątpliwej urody, bo dzięki temu, mało kto traktuje coś takiego poważnie. Fakt, że przyjaźnię się z jego żoną, zapewne również pomaga - podsumowała, mrugając do pani Potter i wymownie kręcąc sztucznym okiem.

Ginny pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Zmieniłaś się, Lavender, ale dalej najwyraźniej znasz plotki w Ministerstwie, lepiej niż mój wspaniały mąż.

\- Cóż, słuch mam dosyć dobry, Greyback pozostawił mi coś więcej, niż blizny. Poza tym, ci wszyscy którzy ledwo skończyli Hogwart, bo o nich mówiłam przede wszystkim, zazwyczaj nie zdają sobie sprawy, że nie muszę używać swojego wewnętrznego oka, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje za jakąś ścianą, czy moją gazetą w stołówce. Zaś czytanie z ruchu warg bywa całkiem przydatne - odparła blondynka z charakterystycznym uśmiechem, spoglądając przez tył własnej głowy.

Siedzący najbliżej roześmiali się, zapewne myśląc, jak bardzo Szalonooki Moody byłby zdumiony przemianą, która zaszła w dawnej uczennicy Hogwartu, która nie zawsze uważała na OPCM-ie.

Ginny spoważniała pierwsza i ujęła Harry'ego za rękę.

\- Ja zaś znam Cię na tyle długo, by zdawać sobie sprawę, kiedy coś Cię męczy. Rzadko przynosisz tyle pracy do domu, a teraz nieraz przesiadywałeś w swoim gabinecie godzinami, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może chodzić o zwyczajne sprawy Ministerstwa. Zapewne niedługo się dowiem, ale powiedz chociaż wcześniej, dlaczego nie zawiadomiłeś mojego brata? Właściwie obu braci, wiem, George i Ron są we Francji, ale mogą przecież użyć jakiegoś świstoklika, zapewne zrobiliby tak, gdybyś ich poprosił. W zasadzie, Charlie też pewnie by przybył, jeżeli to coś naprawdę ważnego. Więc dlaczego? - zapytała cicho, patrząc z niepokojem na Harry'ego.

Czarnowłosy zmieszał się lekko, by zyskać na czasie, zaczął czyścić okulary. Nie pomagał mu fakt, że ich rozmowie z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwała się Dyrektor Hogwartu i Neville. W końcu westchnął, nie było sensu odwlekać tego dłużej.

\- Już od jakiegoś czasu myślałem, by porozmawiać o tym z Hermioną. Chyba nie mogę tego dłużej odwlekać. Muszę was jedynie prosić, by wszystko zostało między nami - zaczął.

Gdy wszyscy siedzący bliżej, niezajęci własnymi rozmowami, potaknęli, kontynuował.

\- Otóż, moje relacje z Ronem mocno ochłodziły się ostatnimi czasy. Może sam ponoszę winę za ten stan rzeczy, nie wiem. Jednak, większość z was mieszka, czy pracuje ze mną. Wiecie, staram się by nasze kontakty nie uległy rozmyciu, mam na myśli wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Jednak... Od co najmniej roku, Ron coraz częściej wymawiał się od zaproszeń do nas, przychodziła sama Hermiona, jeżeli w ogóle. Nie zawsze mam czas wyjść do jakiegoś pubu w weekend, ale nieraz gdy go miałem i go zapraszałem, również odmawiał. Jeśli już się zjawiał, wszystko wydawało się być całkiem normalne. Jednak, czegoś brakowało... Nie było tego porozumienia, co dawniej, nawet ciężej było pośmiać się razem. Na rodzinnych obiadach w Norze, czasem było jeszcze gorzej. Uwagi względem mojej pracy, złośliwości, mimo widocznych prób trzymania swoich humorów w ryzach. W zasadzie, gdy teraz się zastanawiam, pierwsze znaki tego stanu rzeczy pojawiły się, gdy zostałem Ministrem. Natomiast od roku, a już zwłaszcza, gdy Hugo i Lily poszli do Hogwartu jest pod tym względem fatalnie. Jak wspomniałem, starałem się. Dlatego, proszę Cię, Hermiono, może też Ciebie Ginny, czy kogokolwiek z was, jeżeli macie z nim lepsze relacje, niż ja aktualnie, powiedzcie o co mu chodzi. Co robię źle? Przykro mi, że pytam w takich okolicznościach, ale jeżeli nie zaprosiłem was w wyniku mojej paranoi, będziemy musieli na sobie polegać. Dlatego, co z Ronem? - zapytał, patrząc w twarze siedzących najbliżej.

Po prawicy miał Ginny, Hermionę i Neville'a wraz ze zwierzchniczką, po lewicy Lavender, Susan i Wooda. Ten ostatni był pogrążony w ożywionej rozmowie z Billem Weasleyem, ale reszta też rozmawiała w swoim gronie, ale najbliżej niego wydawali się wyraźnie zakłopotani.

\- On jest zwyczajnie zazdrosny, Harry - Hermiona zdecydowała się w końcu przerwać milczenie.

\- Zazdrosny? Znowu? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

Przyjaciółka prychnęła, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem, pomieszanym ze smutkiem.

\- Pomyśl. Zawsze, zawsze był w Twoim cieniu. Razem pomogliśmy Ci pokonać Voldemorta, ale ostatecznie przecież Ty zostałeś największym bohaterem świata czarodziejów. Zwycięzca, tak Cię nazywają! Potem, był całkiem dobry w Akademii Aurorów, ale znowu Ty się wyróżniałeś. Wreszcie, zostałeś Ministrem Magii, mimo, że praktycznie musieli Ci wepchnąć ten fotel przemocą. On nawet nie jest Szefem Biura Aurorów, uważa, że miałby to stanowisko, nie Susan, gdyby w nim pozostał - wyjaśniła z goryczą.

\- Przecież sam tego chciał. Złożył wymówienie jeszcze Robardsowi, na rok, zanim ja zostałem Szefem. Wszyscy wiecie, jak starałem się go namówić, by pozostał w pracy. Hermiono, przecież wiem, jak urządziłaś mu wtedy nieziemską awanturę. Wcześniej pracował z nami, ze mną, Susan i Lavender. Nie był może najlepszy, ale całkiem dobry. Mówiłem mu to, ale wolał zająć się sklepem razem z George'm. Przecież odnoszą tam sukcesy, czyż nie? - zapytał Potter, jednocześnie zły i zasmucony.

\- Kocham mojego męża, Harry. Nieraz się kłóciliśmy, w zasadzie, nadal to robimy... - uśmiechnęła się blado - Jednak, nauczyliśmy się szanować swoje wybory. On rozumie, jak ważne są dla mnie badania naukowe, jak i praca w Ministerstwie. Ja długo nie mogłam się pogodzić z tym, że zakończył pracę aurora... Cieszy go zajmowanie się interesami, ale czasem widzę, że trochę żałuje tego wyboru. Zwłaszcza, jak widzi, jak daleko zaszedłeś. Nie wypominam mu tego, bo to i tak bez sensu, ale szczerze mówiąc, obawiałam się od dawna, że może dojść do czegoś takiego. Też widzę tę sytuację i staram się naprawić...

Brunetka zapewne mówiłaby nawet dłużej, ale przerwała jej Lavender.

\- Obawiam się, że to trochę moja wina, Harry. Ron miał ze mną poprawne stosunki, gdy jeszcze wszyscy byliśmy w Biurze, ale właśnie, poprawne, zdołaliśmy zostać całkiem dobrymi kumplami. Nigdy nie przyjaciółmi.

\- Chyba już wówczas nie mógł zrozumieć tego jakim cudem tak dobrze pracujemy razem. Pojął, jak bardzo się zmieniłam, ale chyba nawet podświadomie dalej traktował mnie trochę jak tę durną lalę, którą byłam kilka lat wcześniej.

\- W każdym razie, zostałam Twoją prawą ręką, gdy już gdy zająłeś miejsce Robardsa, Susan przejęła nasz zespół. Spokojnie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak pluje sobie w brodę, widząc siebie w mojej roli. Nie mam racji, Hermiono? - zapytała Lavender, uśmiechając się smutno do dawnej koleżanki z dormitorium.

Zapytana, pokiwała głową ze smutkiem.

\- Jak sama wiesz, na samym początku, nie widziałam Cię jako aurora. Jednak, jak najbardziej zasłużyłaś na swoją pozycję, co jemu czasami chyba umyka.

Neville odchrząknął, nieśmiało zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Jeśli mogę się wtrącić, Ron czasami się ze mną spotykał, wiesz przecież. Skarżył się na Ciebie, opowiadał, jak zadzierasz nosa, od kiedy zostałeś Ministrem - dorzucił, czerwieniąc się.

\- Czy uważacie, że ma rację? - zapytał Harry.

Wszyscy prawie od razu zaprzeczyli, chociaż tylko Ginny zdobyła się na większy komentarz.

\- Harry, jesteśmy małżeństwem już wiele lat. Nie, nigdy nie miałeś takich ambicji, widzę, jak ciąży Ci ten obowiązek i denerwujesz się, gdy ludzie sobie z tego żartują. Jednocześnie, zdaję sobie sprawę, jak poważnie do tego podchodzisz, starasz się nie zawieść zaufania jakim obdarzyli Cię ludzie. Nie, mój brat-palant kompletnie nie ma racji. Ani co do Ciebie, ani Lavender, bo domyślam się, że o niej też nie mówił zbyt ciepło? - zapytała Neville'a.

Nauczyciel tylko skinął głową, pokiereszowana eks-Gryfonka skrzywiła się.

Harry westchnął, odchylił się w na krześle i pociągnął spory łyk wina. Sprawa była gorsza, niż mógł się spodziewać. Nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie poradzić z tym problemem.

\- W takim razie, z bólem, uznaję, że postąpiłem słusznie, nie powiadamiając go. Nie wiem, jak zareagowałby, może jest przekonany, że chce się znaleźć na pierwszych stronach gazet. Hermiono, spróbuj z nim pogadać, ja również będę próbował. To gorzej, niż na czwartym roku, wtedy przynajmniej mówił mniej więcej otwarcie - stwierdził Minister, trąc rękami skronie.

Chwilowo pozostawiono drażliwą kwestię, rozmowa zeszła na bardziej luźne tematy.

Profesor McGonagall nie mogła się nachwalić córce Susan.

\- Amelia jest naprawdę wspaniałą pałkarką , wspólnie z młodym panem Jamesem z pewnością zdobędą w tym roku Puchar Quidditcha. Oczywiście, jako Dyrektor, nie mogę nikomu kibicować, wierzę po prostu Neville'owi.

\- Prawda jest taka, Minerwo, że nie mam takiego talentu do gry, jak Ty. Bazuje na Twoich opiniach. Oczywiście to tajemnica i nie może wyjść poza ten pokój - zastrzegł nauczyciel zielarstwa z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem.

\- Jak z Edgarem? Też ma zadatki na gracza? Może on bardziej ucieszy Olivera, bo Amy ma talent, ale nie chce grać w quidditcha zawodowo.

\- A mi się marzyła dynastia graczy - zawołał z teatralnym żalem Wood.

\- Edgar szykuje się na świetnego szukającego. Już w przyszłym roku zobaczymy, na co go stać, trzeba będzie szukać kogoś nowego. - odparł Neville, a Oliver wyraźnie poweselał.

\- Właśnie, jeśli chodzi o nauczanie... Harry, mógłbyś w końcu ruszyć ze swoim dodatkowymi lekcjami pojedynków w tym roku? Wiem, praca Ministra nie należy do łatwych, ale wielu uczniów przychodzi do mnie z zapytaniami, pamiętają zeszłe lata, gdy dość regularnie bywałeś w tym celu w Hogwarcie.

\- Bardzo chętnie, pani prof... Minerwo. Nie wiem, jednak, czy znajdzie się czas, czasem nawet ja muszę posiedzieć w domu. Aczkolwiek, w tych okolicznościach... Dobrze, chociaż proszę spytać Lavender, ona lepiej odpowie na takie pytanie

Blondynka wymownie zakręciła swoim okiem w wyrazie irytacji, ukazując białko, ale widać było jak się zastanawia.

\- Myślę, że dałoby się znaleźć jakiś wieczór. Jednak, raczej co dwa tygodnie, przynajmniej tak bym zalecała. Jeżeli chcesz wypełniać wszystkie obowiązki Ministra i jednocześnie trzymać rękę na pulsie, jeśli chodzi o inne sprawy - stwierdziła.

Harry westchnął, ale nie miał powodów, by nie wierzyć asystentce.

\- Dobrze, więc niech będzie co dwa tygodnie, zastanowię się jeszcze, w którym dniu. Ponieważ, co dwa tygodnie nie jest za dobrym pomysłem, za rzadko, będzie mnie zastępował ktoś inny. Susan z pewnością znajdzie kompetentnych ochotników, jeżeli nawet nie zgodzi się ktoś inny. Na przykład, Kingsley.

Wspomniany usłyszał swoje imię, po wyjaśnieniu sprawy, wyraził zgodę po krótkim namyśle.

Tymczasem, goście powoli najedli się, skrzaty dyskretnie sprzątnęły pozostałości posiłku, zostawiając na stole parę dzbanów z kawą i herbatą oraz ciasta. Zebrani ucichli, wpatrując się z ciekawością w Pottera.

On sam, zwalczył ochotę sięgnięcia po papierosa, zadowalając się wielkim kubkiem kawy i zaczął.

\- Po pierwsze, muszę was prosić byście nie wspominali w ogóle o tematach, które teraz poruszymy poza tym gronem. Nikomu, absolutnie, chyba, że skonsultujecie to ze mną. Mówię to wam nie tylko jako wasz przyjaciel. W tym momencie, mówię też jako Minister.

Wszyscy potwierdzili, napięcie w pomieszczeniu jeszcze bardziej wzrosło.

\- Doskonale... Przyszła pora, by przedstawić wam cel, w jakim was tutaj zgromadziłem. Otóż, mam powody, by przypuszczać, że nad światem czarodziejów po raz kolejny zawisło zagrożenie. Jakieś pół roku temu, znowu rozbolała mnie blizna.

Musiał przerwać, gdy przez kuchnię przetoczył się pomruk, pochodzący przede wszystkim od weteranów wojny. Spojrzał na zszokowane twarze Ginny i Hermiony, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

\- Nie był to jedyny raz. Początkowo, miałem ochotę zlekceważyć wspomniane zjawisko, mimo, że większość zebranych, doskonale wie, co oznaczało w przeszłości. Aktywność Lorda Voldemorta. Jednak, sam widziałem jego śmierć, postarałem się zapewnić, by nie powrócił. Część z tutaj obecnych, zna szczegóły z pierwszej ręki

Skinął głową ku żonie i Hermionie, Neville również pokiwał głową. Reszta siedziała w milczeniu, spięta i czekająca na dalszy ciąg wyjaśnień.

\- Ból był inny, jakby bardziej odległy i daleki. Nie Voldemort, raczej jakieś jego echo, pomruk dawno przebrzmiałej burzy. To chyba najlepsze porównanie jakim dysponuje. W każdym razie, nie da się ukryć, ból istniał, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat. W konsekwencji, opanował mnie dziwny niepokój. Zacząłem poszukiwać śladów, że nie wszystko jest w porządku. Oto, co udało się odkryć, przy wydatnej pomocy Hermiony i Lavender. Właśnie, może byłabyś na tyle miła, aby przedstawić to, co udało się nam zebrać? Wiem, ja to zacząłem, ale masz talent do streszczania obszernych raportów - zakończył, wymownie patrząc na asystentkę.

\- Taak, Ty wiesz jak schlebić kobiecie... Zgodnie z życzeniem Pana Ministra - tutaj uśmiechnęła się złośliwie - zaczynajmy.

Wyciągnęła z ich teczek potrzebne papiery, chociaż przez większość czasu nawet nie potrzebowała na nie patrzeć.

\- Po pierwsze, zaginął człowiek. Pan Mark O'Hanlon z Departamentu Tajemnic, wyszedł na spacer z psem obok swojego domu w Kornwalii. Pies wrócił sam, wyraźnie przerażony. Żona Niewymownego pobiegła za nim, zwierzak zaprowadził ją nad klif, tam usiadł i ujadał. Grunt był skalisty, nie było żadnych śladów, jednak pobliskie drzewo zostało jakby rozszczepione przez piorun. Nie ma dowodów, ale możliwe, że to ślad po zaklęciu. Wówczas, zbliżała się burza, strasznie wiało, co, jak każdy wie, nie jest niczym nadzwyczajnym nad Morzem Północnym, jednak ten człowiek tam się wychowywał, ciężko uwierzyć, że nagle spadł z klifu. Poza tym, w pobliżu jest miejsce, gdzie prądy morskie wyrzucają różne rzeczy. Nie znaleziono żadnego ciała. Tak mówi raport, sporządzony przez dwójkę aurorów, którzy zajmowali się tą sprawą.

\- Kolejny trop, dotyczy aurora, który badał pewne miejsce mocy, w północnej Szkocji. Zanotowano tam dziwną aktywność, jacyś ludzie ewidentnie czegoś tam szukali. Nasz auror, Albert Wilson, zginął. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek, wpadł pod rozpędzony samochód. Sprawcy nie ujęto, ale mugolska policja odkryła, że pojazd był kradziony.

Spojrzała znad papierów na skonsternowaną publiczność.

\- Dwaj aurorzy, Larry McKinlay oraz Nicholas Blacksmith, którzy zajmowali się sprawą zaginięcia pana O'Hanlona, również nie żyją. Od jakiegoś czasu, nie byli w dobrych stosunkach, jeden miał romans z żoną drugiego. Jednak, nadal pracowali razem. Dzisiaj, Hermionie i Susan doręczono badanie z miejsca ich pojedynku. Najprawdopodobniej był to naprawdę pojedynek, ale jest parę wątpliwości, które mogą sugerować przebiegłe morderstwo.

\- Parę dni wcześniej, Harry, tchnięty jakimś przeczuciem, kazał dokładniej zbadać pewien dziwny wypadek. Cała mugolska rodzina, rodzice i czworo dzieci, zginęło w wybuchu gazu, który zniszczył ich dom. Jednak, drobiazgowe badanie ujawniło coś innego. - przerwała, unosząc w górę raport - Zginęli od Avady. Każdy, co do jednego, istnieje możliwość, że wcześniej poddano ich torturom.

\- Poza tym, jeszcze jedno. Hermiona opisała nam, co najmniej dwanaście przypadków, gdy uczniom w Hogwarcie grożono, czy próbowano wciągnąć do jakiejś grupki. Dodatkowo, jednego dzieciaka znaleziono pod Zakazanym Lasem, nie pamięta, co robił przez parę godzin.

Westchnęła i zagryzła wargi.

\- Takie są fakty. Jestem gotowa odpowiedzieć na możliwe pytania, ale najważniejsze zostało przedstawione - podsumowała. Jedno oko spoczywało na przełożonym, drugie lustrowało całą salę.

Harry podziękował jej skinieniem głowy, gdy zgromadzeni najwyraźniej dalej dumali nad tym, co usłyszeli, zdecydował się zabrać głos.

\- Jak słyszeliście, wypadki pozornie wcale się nie łączą. Jednak, nie zamierzam siedzieć z założonymi rękami. Pewne są dwie sprawy. Mnie boli blizna, co może być dobitnym znakiem, że ja i Lavender nie zwariowaliśmy z powodu naszej pracy, tylko mamy jakieś powody, by szukać związków między tymi wydarzeniami. Po drugie, jeżeli istnieją jacyś sprawcy, na razie wybitnie starają się pozostać niezauważeni. Morderstwa, były tak przedstawione, by nikt nie podejrzewał takiej przyczyny śmierci. Przy tym wybuchu, gdyby nie pewna drobna fuszerka, nikt by nie przypuszczał, że może chodzić o magię. Pozostaje pytanie, co zrobimy. Kilkoro z nas, ma wielkie uprawnienia. Ja sam, nie zamierzam siedzieć jak słup. Myślałem o zwołaniu konferencji, daniu odpowiednich komunikatów do „Proroka" i czarodziejskich rozgłośni. Jednak, skoro starają się być tacy ostrożni, mogą zejść do podziemia i nie dorwiemy ich. Zaś społeczeństwo, nie będzie przygotowane, gdy nastąpi prawdziwy atak. Który może nadszedłby, gdy ludzie wybraliby bardziej „pokojowego" Ministra, niż Harry James Potter. Dlatego, na razie postanowiłem wstrzymać się z tym krokiem. Musimy zorientować się, z kim właściwie chcemy walczyć. Być może zmusić naszych przeciwników do ujawnienia. To jest właśnie przyczyną, dla której was tutaj zebrałem, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, nie tylko kim jest wróg, ale jak bardzo jest potężny, nie wiem, czy ktoś w Ministerstwie nie może być zamieszany. Mam kilka pomysłów, co możemy zrobić, ale zanim je przedstawię, proszę o wypowiedzi paru starszych i mądrzejszych.

\- Profesor McGonagall, Hagrid, Sturgisie, Charles... Wszyscy jesteście weteranami Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. Widzieliście, jak Voldemort dochodził do władzy na początku. Chciałbym więc, byście powiedzieli, jak bardzo moje podejrzenia wydają się być słuszne - oznajmił.

\- Zwłaszcza Ciebie, Hagridzie. Ucierpiałeś z powodu Toma Riddle, jeszcze w szkole. Teraz w Hogwarcie też dzieje się coś niepokojącego, chociaż z pewnością nie jest to kolejna Komnata Tajemnic

Półolbrzym sapnął ze zdumienia.

\- Cholibka, Harry... Ciżka sprawa. Tak, widziałem jak ON dochodził do władzy, Na samym początku było to takie powolne testowanie możliwości Ministerstwa, zwłaszcza, gdy nie znalazł sobie wielu kumpli. Jasne, miał tę bandę Ślizgonów z Hogwartu, ale nie było ich tylu, by zaplanować coś poważnego.

Harry podziękował mu i dodał:

\- Powiem wam coś jeszcze, nie wszyscy tutaj słyszeli tę historię ode mnie, jeżeli w ogóle. Otóż, gdy Voldemort tworzył swoje pierwsze horkruksy był młody i starał się maskować swoje działania. Panią Chefsibę Smith, posiadaczkę Pucharu Helgi Hufflepuff i medalionu Salazara Slytherina, zamordował, rzucając podejrzenia na jej skrzatkę, zabił mugolskiego włóczęgę, człowieka, co do którego miał pewność, że nikt nie będzie go szukał. Wreszcie, mając szesnaście lat, uśmiercił całą swoją mugolską rodzinę, rzucając podejrzenia na swojego wuja od strony matki.

Kilkoro, którzy znali te szczegóły, pokiwało głową, reszta miała dość przerażone miny.

\- Tym niemniej, byłem przy tym, jak pokonałeś Riddle'a, sam dołożyłem swoją cegiełkę do tego. Widziałem, jak pada, potem asystowałem przy paleniu truchła. Opowiedziałeś dość szczegółowo, jak zadbałeś, by przypadkiem nie przyszło mu do głowy wstać. Więc, o co może chodzić? - zapytał w końcu Neville.

\- Nie wiem, Neville. Właściwie, jeszcze nie wiem lub nie do końca wiem. Chciałem jednak, właśnie was o coś zapytać. Czyli Ciebie, Dyrektorkę i Hagrida. Możecie opowiedzieć sami, co zdarzyło się w szkole? Wiemy, że teraz raczej nie ukrywacie nic przed Ministerstwem, ale chciałbym usłyszeć z pierwszej ręki o wydarzeniach, które przedstawiła mi Hermiona

Wymieniona trójka wyraźnie zamyśliła się, wahali się. W końcu, Neville ponownie postanowił zabrać głos.

\- Nie mamy wiele do dodania, poza tym, co zaprezentowała już Lavender. Możemy jedynie coś doprecyzować. Tak, wiemy o jakiś dwunastu przypadkach, gdy uczniowie byli przez kogoś zastraszani. Z tym, że zapewne Minerwa nie powiedziała o tym, jak poszczególne przypadki różniły się od siebie. Jakaś piątka z tych uczniów, wszyscy dość młodzi, dostała dość paskudnymi zaklęciami. Jeden Sectumsemprą. Sprawców nie udało się ująć, z tego, co wyciągnęliśmy od poszkodowanych, zostali trafieni z zaskoczenia. Tylko dwa razy, zagrożono im, że w razie, gdy komuś powiedzą „spotka ich coś gorszego". Twarze jednak mieli zasłonięte kapturami, tyle dowiedziałem się od dziewczynki z drugiego roku, Alicji McFarlane...

\- Zaraz! Czy ona nie jest przypadkiem koleżanką mojej córki? - przerwał mu Harry.

\- Owszem. Właśnie Lily przekonała ją, że „profesor Longbottom to wspaniały gość", czy coś w tym rodzaju - odparł zapytany, wywołując uśmiechy.

\- Kontynuując, była jedną z trzech osób z Gryffindoru, których spotkała podobna przygoda. Jednak, dwie inne osoby z mojego domu, zetknęły się z czymś nieco innym. Warto podkreślić, byli to już starsi uczniowie piąty i szósty rok. Otóż, również zostali gdzieś napadnięci przez zamaskowane osoby, ale w znacznie łagodniejszy sposób. Raczej... Trochę przemocą wyciągnięci do pustej klasy, czy otoczeni na błoniach i pytani, czy może byliby chętni dołączyć do pewnego tajnego klubu, oni tam uczą się różnych ekscytujących rzeczy, grają na nosie nauczycielom, gdyby dołączyli też mogliby pomóc, w słusznej sprawie „poprawy świata czarodziejów", chociaż nie przez terror czystej krwi, jak odpowiedziano na wyraźne pytanie jednego z wymienionych uczniów. Tajemniczy ludzie, pokazali pewną demonstrację swoich umiejętności, na przykład, poprzez klątwę Rackharrowa, zastosowaną na kocie, który zabłąkał się akurat w pobliżu. - wyjaśnił z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem Longbottom.

\- Ja dorzucę, że choć Neville mówił o swoim Domu, w pozostałych sprawa miała się ponownie. W przypadku starszych uczniów, byli puszczani wolno, pod warunkiem, że nie będą mówić nauczycielom, bo „odpowiedzą za to", ale swoim znajomym mogą, bo może ktoś okaże się mądrzejszy od nich i dołączy. Jak widać, nie wszyscy posłuchali. Warto też nadmienić, że większość tak wypytywanych uczniów, była ambitna i uzdolniona, chociaż jeden wręcz przeciwnie, obiecano mu bycie podziwianym i szanowanym, pomoc w zemście na „wrogach". Zamiast jednak ich posłuchać, przyszedł do mnie.

\- Trójka „zaproszonych" uciekła, napastnicy, mimo znajomości rzeczy, których niekoniecznie powinni znać, byli jednak dość nieporadni wobec tych uzdolnionych z Obrony uczniów, w tym dwojga z Gryffindoru. Jak sami widzicie, nie jest dobrze, trochę przypomina mi to metody tej zgrai Ślizgonów, w której był za czasów swojej młodości profesor Snape - dokończyła sędziwa Dyrektorka.

\- Właśnie, jeszcze jedno. Ze starszych uczniów, których namawiano do przyłączenia się do tego dziwnego „kółka zainteresowań", troje było z Gryffindoru, dwoje z Ravenlawu i dwoje ze Slytherinu. Młodsi, wybrani chyba na „króliki doświadczalne", pochodzili z Gryffindoru, Hufflepuffu i Slytherinu. Pozostaje pytanie, jak wielu postanowiło nic nam nie mówić - dodał Neville.

\- Taak, poza tym nie da się ukryć, że działają z większym sprytem, niż przyszli śmierciożercy w latach 70-tych. Czemu nie daliście nam dać znać wcześniej? Przecież nie wmieszałbym się bez powodu w sprawy szkoły. - zapytał Minister, patrząc na nich z pewnym smutkiem.

\- Harry, długo nie mieliśmy pojęcia, jak bardzo źle wszystko wygląda. Na początku, klątwy nie były tak niebezpieczne, gdy tylko tak się stało, powiedziałam Hermionie. Długo mieliśmy nadzieję, że to po prostu banda niesfornych szczeniaków, którzy usłyszeli opowieści o wojnie i uznali się za spadkobierców śmierciożerców. Sam przecież, jeszcze zanim zostałeś Szefem, tropiłeś grupkę takich durniów, dość żałosną, mimo, że narobili pewnych szkód. W zasadzie, dalej sądzę, że może tak być, ale teraz muszę poważnie wziąć pod uwagę opcję, że ktoś z zewnątrz ich nakłonił, udziela wskazówek, niektórych pewnie nawet uczył. Popełniłam okropny błąd, odrzucając wcześniej taką możliwość i muszę przeprosić, zarówno jako mojego dawnego ucznia, do którego mam wielkie zaufania, jak i przełożonego - powiedziała z goryczą McGonagall.

Harry westchnął, już po raz któryś tego wieczoru i mimowolnie wyciągnął papierosa. Gdy Ginny spojrzała na niego z ukosa, zmieszał się i szybko schował go z powrotem. Cóż, raczej okaże wyrozumiałość w tej sytuacji, pomyślał zmęczony.

\- Minerwo, nie musisz mnie przepraszać. Rozumiem waszą motywację, nie potępiam, wiem jak bardzo chcielibyście poradzić sobie z tym w szkole, ale musimy podjąć zdecydowane kroki. Chciałbym się co prawda dowiedzieć, jak to się stało, dwadzieścia lat po wojnie i już mamy młodych, dla których wzorem są śmierciożercy, bo raczej nimi się inspirowali, aczkolwiek, z pewnością nie dokładnie. Może nigdy się nie dowiemy, więc jeśli chodzi o działania...

W tym momencie, Lavender prychnęła i spojrzała na niego ponuro.

\- Na to jestem Ci w stanie odpowiedzieć ja. Harry, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, w Hogwarcie byłam strasznie pusta. W dużej mierze dzięki Tobie zmądrzałam, wojna też miała swój udział. Ci, o których mówimy, nie widzieli, tego, co my. Rządów Umbridge, koleżanek płaczących z powodu martwej rodziny. To dla nich jak dla nas opowieści o czarze-marze, dzięki temu, zawsze się znajdzie trochę lekkomyślnych bałwanów, myślących, że śmierciożercy byli fajni. Jeżeli zaś dodać do tego opcję, że ktoś z zewnątrz kogoś uczył...

Zapadła cisza, wszyscy rozważali słowa blondynki, która zacisnęła zęby w ponurym grymasie. W końcu zabrał głos Fenwick:

\- Niestety, wszyscy musimy się zgodzić ze słowami panny Brown. Kiedy mój brat zginął w czasie misji dla Zakonu, byłem zbyt młody, by doń należeć, ale pamiętam tamte czasy, zgadzam się, powody do niepokoju istnieją. Pytanie brzmi, co zrobimy? Panie Ministrze, domyślam się Pana zamiarów, pomogę jak będę mógł, wszyscy jednak chcieliby usłyszeć, co ma Pan do powiedzenia.

Harry odchrząknął, podziękował gestem mężczyźnie za wyrwanie go z zamyślenia.

\- Jak miałem powiedzieć, wobec Hogwartu będzie trzeba podjąć parę stanowczych działań. Po pierwsze, zwiększymy patrole wokół niego. Ktoś prawdopodobnie kontaktuje się z uczniami, więc musimy uważać, czy jakieś podejrzane typki nie kręcą się w pobliżu. Oddział dziesięciu, może dwunastu aurorów, patrolujących teren dwójkami, powinien być w porządku. Susan, jesteś w stanie wydelegować właściwych ludzi? Muszą zachować dyskrecję i poruszać się w pelerynach-niewidkach lub pod Kameleonem, nie chcemy przedwcześnie spłoszyć ptaszków. Misja ściśle tajna, sama rozumiesz.

Bones potaknęła, z tego, jak ją znał, już miała pewnie całą listę potencjalnych kandydatów.

\- W porządku. Obawiam się, że musimy wprowadzić kontrolę korespondencji uczniów. Minerwo, można to załatwić w miarę po cichu? Nie podobają mi się takie metody, ale mamy małe pole do popisu.

\- Można. Jak rozumiem, nic nie ma się wydać, więc będzie ciężko, ale jestem w stanie - potwierdziła z wyraźną niechęcią Dyrektorka.

\- Dziękuję. Hagridzie, zwracaj uwagę na Zakazany Las. O ile wiem, Ty znalazłeś tego ucznia, któremu zmodyfikowano pamięć właśnie tam. Może to przypadek, ale nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby wpadł na kogoś, kto poszukiwał pewnego przedmiotu, który kiedyś tam porzuciłem.

Gdy część osób spojrzała na niego pytająco, więc udzielił krótkich wyjaśnień, opisując co potrafi Kamień Wskrzeszenia, który wciąż musiał spoczywać w lesie.

\- Mogli tego szukać. Poza tym, mam jeszcze kilka pomysłów. W tym celu, muszę jednak odwiedzić Hogwart. Dlatego... Czy mogłabyś zaaranżować spotkanie z moim najstarszym synem, powiedzmy na godzinę szesnastą? Muszę z nim porozmawiać, zakładam, że dalibyście radę współpracować, Neville.

Nauczyciel parsknął śmiechem, ale skinął głową.

\- Nie stawiasz przede mną łatwego zadania, Harry, ale w porządku. Co z Twoimi pozostałymi dziećmi?

Minister uścisnął uspokajająco dłoń żony, gdy wyczuł, że chce się wtrącić. Zawahała się, ale chwilowo powstrzymała od zabrania głosu.

\- Wiem, kochanie, mi też się nie podoba angażowanie Jamesa w ten bałagan, ale ma moją Mapę i paradoksalnie, na miejscu może zdziałać znacznie więcej, niż ja zza swojego biurka. Mam wątpliwości, ale Dumbledore zaufał mi, gdy byłem młody, więc myślę, że możemy zaryzykować. Kwestia, czy ujawniać więcej Albusowi i Lily, jest znacznie bardziej złożona i musimy się nad tym zastanowić. Na pewno muszę was poprosić o trzymanie całej trójki na oku, mogą być w niebezpieczeństwie - powiedział, patrząc zwłaszcza na Neville'a z niemą prośbą.

\- Podziwiam, że jesteś w stanie mówić o tym tak spokojnie - szepnęła Ginny.

\- Nie jestem spokojny, Gin, dobrze o tym wiesz. Jednak miotanie się, nie pomoże, zwłaszcza jeśli faktycznie coś im grozi - odparł równie cicho, na chwilę pozwalając sobie na ukazanie frustracji i smutku, jaki odczuwał.

\- Dobrze... Ted, jesteś świeżym aurorem. Wielu jeszcze pamięta Cię z Hogwartu. Z kolei Minerwa wspominała, że tegoroczny nauczyciel Obrony chce odejść na początku nowego semestru, z powodów rodzinnych. Mam dla Ciebie propozycję, myślę, że Susan mnie poprze.

Spojrzał na Dyrektorkę i swoją zastępczynię, obie skinęły głowami, zaciekawione.

\- Jeśli nie ma już innego kandydata, mógłbyś przyjąć tę posadę. Nie za długo, zapewne tylko na pół roku. Miałbyś baczenie na to, co się dzieje, być może lepszy ogląd sytuacji, niż Neville i Hagrid, z uwagi na Twój wiek i zdolności metamorficzne.

\- Twój ojciec był wspaniałym nauczycielem. Jestem przekonany, że sprawdziłbyś się w takiej roli, jeśli masz wątpliwości do tego aspektu swojego zadania - dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się do wspomnień i chrześniaka.

Młody metamorfomag oniemiał, spojrzał z zakłopotaniem na swojego ojca chrzestnego i narzeczoną. Zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Dyrektorka uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Harry ma rację, Remus był świetnym pedagogiem. Jeżeli, jak widzę, sama góra wręcz pcha pana do tego zadania i jest pan chętny, w lutym uroczyście powitam pana w szkole, profesorze Lupin

Ted uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie zachwycony tą perspektywą, ale widać nie śpieszył się z odpowiedzią.

\- Przykro mi, wujku, ale musimy się naradzić z Victoire...

\- Głuptasie, przecież widzę, jak oczy Ci się zaświeciły na myśl o takiej misji. Harry Ci ufa, a ja jestem dużą dziewczynką, poradzimy sobie - przerwała mu córka Billa, starając się mówić ciszej, ale i tak wszyscy usłyszeli.

\- Mimo to, chciałbym się zastanowić - powiedział bardziej stanowczo.

Harry uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem, rozumiejąc konflikt. Młodzi niedawno znaleźli sobie własne mieszkanie, więc do przewidzenia było, że mimo chęci powrotu do Hogwartu i choćby czasowego pójścia w ślady ojca, jego chrześniakowi nie spieszyło się opuszczać świeżo założonego , własnego gniazdka.

\- Jasne, Ted. Jeśli byłbyś w stanie mniej więcej po tygodniu dać mi albo swojej uroczej przełożonej znać, byłoby wspaniale. Pamiętaj, jak wszystkich tutaj zaprosiłem Cię nieoficjalnie, zresztą nawet gdyby było inaczej, miałbyś prawo odmówić - uspokoił go, chociaż miał nadzieję, że młodzieniec się zgodzi.

\- Pozostaje sprawa morderstw, bardzo sprytnych, które zgrabnie opisała Lavender. Bill, Fleur, oboje pracujecie w Banku. Byłbym zobowiązany, gdybyście mogli nam powęszyć trochę za finansami tych zabitych aurorów. Ta sprawa jest oficjalnie zamknięta, dlatego proszę o szczególną dyskrecję.

Westchnął i kontynuował:

\- Co do tego masowego morderstwa mugoli i zaginięcia pana O'Hanlona z Departamentu Tajemnic. Znałem go całkiem dobrze, nieraz nawet gościłem w domu.

Ginny pokiwała głową, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Jednak, pozwolę sobie na przekazanie pałeczki komuś innemu.

Odetchnął, z zadowoleniem widząc, że wszyscy słuchają uważnie.

\- Charlie, teraz Twoja rola. Dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą, Charles Fenwick jest Niewymownym, wie, czym zajmował się O'Hanlon. Mógłbyś proszę, na moją odpowiedzialność, ujawnić o co chodziło? Oczywiście, jedynie najbardziej podstawowe informacje.

Niewymowny potaknął, ale jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę siedział, wpatrzony w płomienie, zanim zastosował się do prośby.

\- Jak wiecie w Departamencie zajmujemy się wieloma sprawami, często mrocznymi i nieprzyjemnymi, nawet my sami, czasami nie do końca wiemy, co akurat robią nasi koledzy. Co wyszło nam na szczęście. W tym przypadku, mam pewne pojęcie. Otóż, Mark zajmował się sprawami życia i śmierci. Dosłownie, między innymi losem Voldemorta, pan Minister przeprowadził z nim niegdyś wiele rozmów na ten temat, zresztą nie tylko ten.

Wszyscy, nawet Ginny spojrzeli z zaskoczeniem na Pottera, który tylko skinął głową i westchnął. Rzucił żonie błagalnie spojrzenie, pokręciła głową, ale sięgnęła na jedną z półek wyciągając niewielką popielniczkę.

\- Tylko się nie przyzwyczaj - mruknęła, ale i tak spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością, zapalając wyczekiwanego papierosa. Lavender i Morag poszły za jego przykładem.

\- Tak, to prawda. Poznałem go dość dobrze, sporo rozmawialiśmy. Nie ma w zasadzie dnia, mimo tych wielu lat, które już upłynęły, bym nie tęsknił za Syriuszem, chciałem dowiedzieć się coś więcej o Zasłonie, ale nawet nie tylko o to chodziło. Tom i ja, dotarliśmy do rejonów magii, których nikt jeszcze nie dotykał. Nawet zanim blizna zabolała mnie z powrotem, chciałem mieć pewność, czy na pewno jesteśmy bezpieczni.

Fenwick pokiwał głową.

\- Właśnie. Problem w tym, że nie takiej pewności nie mamy. O'Hanlon, ja i Harry, wiedzieliśmy, że jest jedna wątpliwość. Istnieje jakiś rytuał, który pozwalałby na przejęcie części Toma Riddle. Posiadania jego mocy i wiedzy, bez oddawania mu kontroli, coś w rodzaju, przejęcia horkruksa, zamiast dania mu się opętać. Wszystkie horkruksy, zostały zniszczone, więc teoretycznie, nie jest to możliwe. Jednak, Harry, całkiem niedawno, znalazł w bibliotece swojego domu, pewną wzmiankę, mogącą sugerować, że można jakoś coś takiego obejść. Nie wiemy jak, bo to bardzo stara magia i wyjątkowo mroczna.

\- Dobrze, wszystko to brzmi dość groźnie i tak dalej. Tym niemniej, Harry, jak rozumiem, wszystko było ściśle tajne. Już przynajmniej po części wiem, o czym tak rozprawiałeś z panem Fenwickiem w naszej bibliotece, ale tylko wy trzej wiedzieliście o tym wszystkim. Możliwe, że pan O'Hanlon został porwany, ale skąd ktoś, kimkolwiek jest, miałby wiedzieć, że trzeba dorwać właśnie jego? - zapytała Ginny.

\- Bo jest jeszcze jedno. Oboje z Charlesem badali te dziwne rejony magii, o których wspomniałem, ale Mark zajmował się jeszcze Salą Przepowiedni, a raczej tym, co z niej zostało. Niespełna pięć lat temu, wygłoszono jedną. Upraszczając, Czarny Pan upadł i nie powróci, ale może powrócić jego cień, sprzymierzony z kimś innym i razem pogrążą świat w mroku, jeżeli nie zostaną powstrzymani.

Cisza jaka zaległa w pokoju, tym razem była dość przytłaczająca. Harry spokojnie palił papierosa, głęboko zaciągając się dymem, odnotowując niedowierzanie i przerażenie zebranych.

\- Dowiedziałem się o niej, wiele lat temu. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z Charlesem zaraz po wojnie, powiedział mi o tej przepowiedni zaraz, gdy umieścił ją w Sali. Przepraszam wszystkich, którzy poczuli się urażeni trzymaniem tego wszystkiego w tajemnicy, ale nie była to żadna pewna groźba. Nie wszystkie proroctwa się spełniają, są tylko pewnymi możliwościami. Wiele lat było spokojnie, chociaż przyglądałem się bacznie sytuacji. Dopiero te pół roku temu, otrzymałem sygnał, że coś może się dziać i razem z Fenwickiem i O'Hanlonem, zacząłem rozważać, jak bardzo to coś ma szansę spełnienia. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie brakowało mi Dumbledore'a

\- Więc to coś gorszego, niż jedynie Twoje obawy. Mogłam się domyślić. - mruknęła Lavender, zapalając kolejnego papierosa.

Ta wypowiedź nieco rozładowała napięcie. Shacklebolt odezwał się jako drugi.

\- Podsumowując, mamy podejrzane zniknięcie, może śmierć ważnego Niewymownego, które sugeruje wcześniejszą walkę. Potencjalne morderstwo, ucharakteryzowane na pojedynek. Wypadek innego aurora, który mógł nie być tylko wypadkiem. Brutalne zabójstwo mugoli, wyglądające jak zwykła awaria. Coś dziwnego dzieje się w Hogwarcie, uczniowie prawdopodobnie inspirują się śmierciożercami. Na dodatek, Ciebie po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, zabolała blizna i dowiadujemy się o przepowiedni, mogącej oznaczać powrót Voldemorta, chociaż nie w tej formie, jakiej byśmy się najbardziej obawiali. Delikatnie mówiąc, to nie jest mało - stwierdził były minister - Uważam, że Twoje obawy są słuszne i musimy działać, chwilowo może rzeczywiście w ukryciu, ale za jakiś czas, będziesz musiał oficjalnie ostrzec świat czarodziejów. Tymczasem, zapewne chcesz nam polecić, byśmy zajęli się także tymi zabójstwami, niezależnie od Billa i Victoire? - zapytał.

\- Dokładnie tak, Kingsley. Za pozwoleniem, najchętniej ściągnąłbym Cię z emerytury, byś zajął się tym rzekomym pojedynkiem. Który zresztą pewnie łączy się jakoś z zaginięciem Marka. Jeśli zgodzisz się współpracować z Susan Bones.

\- Z wielką chęcią, jak zdążyłem się przekonać, dorównuje talentom swojej ciotce - odparł czarnoskóry czarodziej, kłaniając się lekko rudowłosej Szefowej Biura Aurorów.

\- Ted. Do Hogwartu, jeżeli idziesz, to dopiero za niespełna pół roku. Do tego czasu, chciałbym, byś zajął się tymi mugolami. Wyśledź, czy mieli jakiekolwiek związki z jakimś czarodziejem. Morag Ci pomoże. Zgoda? Szefowa da wam oficjalny przydział w poniedziałek.

Młody auror i stara koleżanka skinęli głowami. Lavender wstała i rozdała wskazanym osobom odpowiednie papiery.

\- Charles, Hermiono. Wiem, że masz ważne stanowisko, ale jeśli w wolnym czasie, byłabyś w stanie pomóc w odszukaniu, co oni dokładnie mogą zrobić w celu wezwania Voldemorta, byłoby wspaniale. Biblioteka Grimmauld Place, jest do waszej dyspozycji.

Oboje zgodzili się, więc przeszedł do dalszych spraw.

\- Ginny... Pracujesz w Proroku Codziennym. Ostatnio, Milicenta Bulstrode, pisała całkiem ciekawe artykuły, dotyczące mnie i Lavender. Nie wiem, czy węszy za sensacją, jak zwykle, czy może chce pozbawić nas wiarygodności. Masz jakieś pojęcie?

\- Nie wiem, Harry. Wiesz jaka jest prasa, ciągle piszą coś o Tobie. Bulstrode zaczęła pracować tam stosunkowo niedawno, pamiętam, jak się irytowałeś, że nie macie na nią jakiegoś haka, jak na Skeeter. Spytam Naczelnego, skąd ją wytrzasnął, lubi mnie, może i powie. Zawsze możesz mu złożyć potem wizytę - stwierdziła z uśmiechem.

Wstała i usunęła popielniczkę, grożąc mu palcem.

\- Tylko przestań się narkotyzować, Harry. Dzisiaj był absolutny wyjątek.

\- Wiesz, że to nie wchodzi w grę. Nigdy nie palę przy dzieciach, to nie wystarczy?

\- Średnio, zwłaszcza, że doskonale wiedzą, dlaczego wychodzisz czasem na zewnątrz nawet podczas Wigilii. Serio, przystopuj trochę, ostatnio wypalasz z półtorej paczki dziennie, nie licząc normalnej fajki...

\- Dobrze, dobrze... Może jednak przenieśmy tę dyskusję na później?

Wszyscy roześmiali się, na powrót nieco odprężeni, widząc tę zwyczajną, małżeńską kłótnię.

\- Dobrze, czy ktoś ma jeszcze jakiś pomysł, jak mógłby pomóc? - zapytał.

\- Ja mam, Harry. Mogę rozejrzeć się wśród magicznych stworzeń w Wielkiej Brytanii. Może centaury mają coś ciekawego? - znienacka odezwała się Luna.

\- Hm... Nie lekceważyłbym tego. Byłoby wspaniale, jakbyś mogła. Ktoś jeszcze? - powiedział, dziękując przyjaciółce z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, Harry. Może powinniśmy zacząć się częściej spotykać, zacząć ćwiczyć walkę? Nie musiałam walczyć od czasu Bitwy o Hogwart... A z tego, co mówisz, wynika, że nad Wielką Brytanią ponownie wzbiera burza. - znienacka odezwała się Katie Bell.

Jasnowłosa uzdrowicielka wzdrygnęła się, a zebranych przeszedł dreszcz. Jakby dopiero to zdanie, oczywistość, wypowiedziana przez dawną koleżankę z drużyny uświadomiła im w pełni możliwe konsekwencje obecnych wydarzeń.

\- Dziękuję za tę sugestię, Katie. Ja... Ostatnimi czasy, nie zawsze będę mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jednak, myślę, że Ginny nieraz chętnie mnie wyręczy. Lavender nie dała jej odpocząć od pojedynków. Myślę, że Sturgis również zechce podzielić się swoimi doświadczeniami z młodszym gronem. - odparł, spoglądając na Podmore'a.

\- Z chęcią. Takie zajęcie przynajmniej nie grozi oberwaniem Imperiusem i wylądowaniem w Azkabanie - zażartował mężczyzna, chociaż twarz miał poważną. Harry skinął głową, zostawiając szczegóły na później.

\- Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie będziemy za szybko potrzebowali Twoich umiejętności uzdrowiciela, Katie. Na szczęście są całkiem dobre.

\- Taak, w końcu regularnie leczę Ciebie i Lavender. - mruknęła Katie.

\- Dobrze, jeszcze jakieś pomysły? - odparł, decydując się nie rozwijać tego tematu.

Nikt nie miał dodatkowych propozycji, więc Harry wstał, sam do końca nie wiedząc, dlaczego.

\- W porządku. Wszyscy popieracie, to co robimy? - zapytał.

Rozległy się głosy aplauzu, Potter uśmiechnął się, unosząc ręce.

\- W takim razie, uroczyście, mając nadzieję, że jednak robię to zupełnie niepotrzebnie, reaktywuje Zakon Feniksa. Nie wiemy jeszcze, z kim dokładnie walczymy, ale bądźcie uważni. Wiem, że wszyscy tutaj są dorośli i tak dalej, ale nie ukrywajmy, trochę zardzewieliśmy w czasie tych lat spokoju. Pamiętajcie, stała czujność!

Rozległy się śmiechy, mimo poprzedniej poważnej atmosfery, zaczęły się docinki i spotkanie potoczyło się już luźniej, chociaż temat możliwego zagrożenia ciągle powracał.

Była już dwunasta w nocy, kiedy prawie wszyscy się pożegnali, wyruszając do swoich domów. W wielkiej, nieco mrocznej bibliotece, przy jasno płonącym kominku siedziała czwórka ludzi, Hermiona, Lavender, Ginny i Harry. W tym mniejszym gronie, lubili przesiadywać tutaj, dopiero przy większej ilości gości w salonie, jadalni, czy jak dzisiaj, w kuchni. Piątkowe posiedzenia do późna w nocy przy wspomnianym kominku, zwłaszcza, gdy dzieci Potterów i Weasleyów poszły do Hogwartu, stały się czymś w rodzaju tradycji. Czasami dołączał do nich, Ron, czy ktoś jeszcze inny.

Co prawda, ostatnimi czasy najmłodszego brata Ginny często brakowało, w związku z tym, nieraz siedzieli tylko w trójkę. Dzisiaj jednak był poza Anglią, więc, mimo wcześniejszego zebrania, tradycyjnie zasiedli na wyświeconych, skórzanych fotelach.

\- Dobrze, Harry, rozumiem, że dzisiejsze spotkanie miało w dużej mierze charakter informacyjny, powiesz zapewne coś więcej na następnym, ale muszę się dowiedzieć, jaką właściwie wzmiankę znalazłeś, skoro mam się zająć tą sprawą, razem z panem Fenwickiem. Swoją drogą, może okoliczności nie są za dobre, ale z chęcią zajmę się czymś w rodzaju pracy naukowej, w zastępstwie tej całej biurokracji, którą mam na co dzień. Oczywiście, tak by nie zaniedbać obowiązków - powiedziała w końcu Hermiona, w końcu schodząc z poruszanych wcześniej, bardziej przyjemnych tematów.

Potter poruszył się niespokojnie pod spojrzeniami trzech kobiet, wyraźnie ciekawych. Cóż, wiedziałeś, że taki dzień może nadejść, ukrywając wszystko i samemu prowadząc badania, skarcił się w myślach.

\- Jak się domyślasz, Hermiono, przeczytałem o tym w książce, która jest w drugiej części biblioteki. To właśnie _Sekrety najczarniejszej magii_ , tylko wydanie... specjalne. Bardzo stare i jest w nim jeszcze więcej paskudztw, niż w tym, które kiedyś czytaliśmy. - postanowił szybko coś wyjaśnić - Wszystkie dobrze wiecie, że przez lata od pokonania Voldemorta, nieraz pogłębiałem swoją wiedzę o czarnej magii, korzystając właśnie z niej. Co nieraz się przydało.

\- Nie da się ukryć. Mało kto potrafił tak szybko rozpoznać niektóre rzadkie i złowrogie zaklęcia, jak Ty. Jak również, bronić się przed nimi. Zawdzięczam Ci w końcu moje jedno, normalne oko - mruknęła Lavender.

Blondynka siedziała najbliżej paleniska, refleksy płomieni pogłębiały blizny na jej twarzy. Miała nieco melancholijny, refleksyjny nastrój, który zwiastował, że nad czymś intensywnie rozmyśla. Harry potrząsnął głową i wrócił do przerwanego wątku.

\- Jest rozdział dotyczący horkruksów, który zacząłem czytać dopiero, gdy rozbolała mnie blizna. Dość obrzydliwa lektura, ale pod koniec następuje najbardziej niepokojący fragment. W wolnym tłumaczeniu, brzmi mniej więcej tak...

Odchrząknął, przymknął oczy i wyrecytował:

\- Mimo nieśmiertelności, zapewnianej przez horkruksa, jeżeli zostanie on zniszczony, jego twórca staje się tak samo podatny na śmierć, jak każdy inny śmiertelnik. Opisywane poprzednio zagrożenie dla horkruksów, jakim jest przejęcie przez kogoś innego jego właściwości, bez jego definitywnego zniszczenia, może spotkać także, osłabionego twórcę. Nawet w wypadku jego śmierci, można dokonać rytuału, który byłby w stanie przywrócić widmo do życia, w postaci, którą można posiąść. Podobno są dwie odmiany, jedna za pomocą starożytnego rytuału, który przywraca do „życia" unicestwionego twórcę horkruksa, druga za pomocą legendarnej Zasłony. Nie będziemy tu jednak wspominać o tych nader niebezpiecznych praktykach

\- Tyle. Żałośnie mało, ale dość groźnie, zważywszy na to, jaka książka o tym wspomina. Próbowałem dotrzeć do innych źródeł, ale poszukiwanie informacji o czarnej magii nigdy nie było zbyt łatwe. Te wszystkie grimuary za ścianą...

Machnął ręką, pokazując w stronę tajemnego przejścia, gdzie niegdyś Orion Black przechowywał swoją najcenniejszą kolekcję.

\- Nie są pisane jasno, nieraz roją się od różnych kodów. Niejednokrotnie spisano je w grece, czy łacinie. Z tego względu, nie znalazłem prawie niczego więcej, chociaż dowiedziałem się przy okazji nader ciekawych rzeczy.

Skrzywił się, przypominając sobie niektóre z poznanych w czasie poszukiwań zaklęć.

\- Cóż, natrafiłem na jeszcze jedną wzmiankę, w książce jakiegoś arabskiego maga, który usiłował dowodzić, jakoby po zniszczeniu horkruksów i ciała, pozostała jeszcze jedna możliwość pokonania śmierci, ale tylko przy pomocy czyjejś pomocy. Dostałem więc coś w rodzaju potwierdzenia, że nie jest to tylko wymysł autora tej poprzedniej księgi. Jakiś tydzień temu, po tym zbierałem się, by przedyskutować wszystko, co najmniej z wami trzema, a w połączeniu z tymi niepokojącymi wypadkami, postanowiłem działać na szerszą skalę. Czy nie za późno? Nie wiem, ale naprawdę nie chciałem was martwić - zakończył, patrząc wręcz błagalnie na żonę.

Zapanowała cisza, którą pierwsza zdecydowała się przerwać Lavender.

\- Żałuję oczywiście, że nie mogłeś mi coś zdradzić wcześniej, ale rozumiem i nie denerwuje się nawet za bardzo, skoro Ginny nie powiedziałeś. Chociaż, siedzę w tym bagnie razem z Tobą, jeżeli po nas przyjdą, będą starali się załatwić oboje. Znam się trochę na czarnej magii, jestem w końcu aurorem, jakkolwiek nie tak dobrym jak Ty...

Rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie, gdy chciał zaprotestować, więc szybko skapitulował i pozwolił jej skończyć.

\- Wiem, że oprócz tego, że niebezpieczna i w wielu wypadkach zwyczajnie zła dziedzina wiedzy, jest też strasznie nieprzewidywalna i nie mogę wykluczyć, że masz rację. W takim wypadku, pozostaje nam zabrać się do roboty. Gdyby udało się zaangażować kogoś w Hogwarcie, komu możemy zaufać, byłoby jeszcze lepiej, nie wątpię, że tamtejsze źródła ustępują Twoim domowym, ale zawsze nie zaszkodzi poszukać gdzie indziej. Zastanowisz się nad tym do jutra? - zapytała.

\- Taak. Przychodzi mi do głowy kilka osób - odparł z namysłem.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

\- Widzisz? Dlatego właśnie dzieli się takimi zmartwieniami z asystentką, w końcu razem próbujemy ogarniać ten bałagan, nazywany Wielką Brytanią. Już nie wspomnę o żonie, bo sama z pewnością powie Ci więcej na ten temat

Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem, po chwili jednak, Lavender dodała już całkowicie poważnie.

\- Martwi mnie jednak ta Konferencja, bardziej, niż okazałam na dole. Harry, jeżeli ktokolwiek planuje podważyć zaufanie, jakim darzą nas ludzie, czy nawet zwyczajnie pozbyć się najważniejszych osób w Ministerstwie, będzie miał wspaniałą okazję. Musimy zaostrzyć wymogi bezpieczeństwa, wystarczy, że któryś z sekretarzy okazałby się zdrajcą i już mamy katastrofę.

\- Albo pod wpływem Imperiusa. Już w ten poniedziałek zbiorę tych, którym ufam z mojego Departamentu i sprawdzę ich, po czym polecę mieć baczenie na resztę. Oczywiście, bez zdradzania, o co dokładnie chodzi, musimy zachować tajemnicę - dodała Hermiona.

Harry pokiwał głową z namysłem, patrząc w płomienie.

\- Pamiętaj tylko o dyskrecji. Wiem, jesteś dużą dziewczynką i nie wylądowałaś na swoim stołku przez pomyłkę, ale mam przeczucie, że naprawdę powinniśmy uważać w kim pokładamy zaufanie. Portret Rufusa powiedział mi, że do ostatnich chwil nie podejrzewał Piusa Thicknesse'a. - ostrzegł.

Ginny delikatnie ujęła go za rękę, prawie machinalnie uścisnął ją, spoglądając na kobiety.

\- Co prowadzi mnie do jeszcze jednego pytania. Czy możemy być pewni, że Ron jest bezpieczny przed tymi ludźmi, kimkolwiek tak naprawdę mogą być? Bezpośredni atak fizyczny nie, na razie są zbyt ostrożni, ale czy w jego obecnym stanie, gdy nie podoba mu się moje ministrowanie, może nie dać się namówić na coś głupiego?

Siostra wspomnianego chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Lavender przerwała jej uprzejmym uniesieniem dłoni. Ginny zawahała się, ale dała przyjaciółce dojść do słowa.

\- Po pierwsze, wiem, nie powinnam się wypowiadać w jego sprawie, bo można mnie posądzić o brak obiektywizmu. Jednak, was tym bardziej, więc chyba jednak lepiej, bym zrobiła to najpierw, mimo wszelkich zaszłości ze szkoły.

Auror uśmiechnęła się smutno i pomasowała blizny, zanim kontynuowała.

\- Harry, niestety możesz mieć nieco racji. Ron jest dobrym aurorem, sądzę, że nadal spokojnie można tak powiedzieć, mimo jego odejścia z zawodu. Poradzi sobie, gdyby coś próbowali, choć nie sądzę, by tak było. Z O'Hanlonem narobili sobie problemów, mogą wiedzieć, że czegoś możemy się domyślać. Wątpię, by go zaatakowali, chociażby szedł nago przez portową dzielnicę Marsylii o trzeciej w nocy. Jeżeli jednak pozna kogoś w pubie, obawiam się, że byłby w stanie coś wypaplać. Uważam, że powinieneś z nim porozmawiać wprost, jeżeli zabiegi Hermiony i Ginny nic nie dadzą i nadal nie dorośnie. - stwierdziła, ostatnie zdanie wypowiadając z wyraźnym wahaniem.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta, wyraźnie zdenerwowana, ale gdy się odezwała, mówiła spokojnie.

\- Chciałabym się kłócić, Lavender, ale nie potrafię. Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że dam radę. On jest dobry, po prostu czasem bywa tak uparty...

Potaknęli jej z uśmiechami, chociaż miały gorzki posmak.

Brązowowłosa czarownica spojrzała na wielki, stary zegar, jakiś czas temu naprawiony przez Pottera. Westchnęła, widząc godzinę.

\- Dobrze, wspaniale się rozmawia, ale dochodzi druga. Muszę się zbierać, jeżeli jutro mam gdziekolwiek się z wami wybrać - powiedziała, podnosząc się z miejsca.

\- Może zostaniesz na noc, Hermiono? Rona i tak nie ma w domu. Lavender przecież i tak śpi tutaj - zauważyła Ginny.

Pani Weasley zawahała się, ale w końcu skinęła głową.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że w zasadzie, naprawdę już późno, a jutro mamy być w Hogwarcie. Dlatego, z żalem rozpędzam to zgromadzenie - dodała gospodyni.

Z utyskiwaniami, ale wszyscy podnieśli się z miejsc i udali do swoich pokojów.

Parę godzin później, Harry, nie mogąc zasnąć, starannie przykrył Ginny i wyszedł na balkon.

Było chłodno, więc otulił się mocniej szlafrokiem, ale nie zwracał uwagi na zimno. Coś dalej go niepokoiło, wciąż miał wrażenie, że coś im umyka.

Zesztywniał, sięgając do kieszeni po różdżkę, gdy wyczuł za sobą ruch.

\- Spokojnie, to tylko ja - rozległ się nieco rozbawiony głos.

Odprężył się i oparł o żelazną barierkę balkonu, niebawem, obok jego rąk, pojawiła się inna para, odziana w szarą, dresową bluzę.

\- Jak widać, nie tylko ja mam problemy z zasypianiem - stwierdziła Lavender, odgarniając za ucho zabłąkany kosmyk.

W milczeniu pokiwał głową, nie była to pierwsza taka sytuacja. Balkon łączył ze sobą ich pokoje, a zarówno Lavender, jak i Harry palili. Teraz też, kobieta westchnęła i sięgnęła do kieszeni dresowych spodni, podając mu otwartą paczkę.

Podziękował jej skinieniem głowy, oboje zapalili. Nie mówili nic, skupiając się na smaku tytoniu. W końcu, Lavender odrzuciła niedopałka za barierkę, sprawiając, że spalił się w locie. Poszedł za jej przykładem, w końcu przerywając milczenie.

\- Nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, Lavender. Dowody są, jakie są, uważasz, że to faktycznie sprawa, która może grozić nam wszystkim? Poza tym, wciąż mam wrażenie, jakby coś nam umykało. Jakbyśmy o czymś zapomnieli.

Blondynka nie odpowiedziała od razu, wyciągnęła kolejnego papierosa, w zamyśleniu obracała go między palcami.

\- Nie wiem, Harry. Szczerze mówiąc, mam trochę podobne odczucia i mogę Ci obiecać, że siądę nad tym, próbując się zastanowić, co też moglibyśmy przeoczyć. Chociaż musisz przede wszystkim uważać na siebie.

\- Nie żartuję. Jeżeli coś miałoby im równie sprzyjać w realizacji ich planów, jakiekolwiek by nie były, z pewnością byłaby to Twoja śmierć lub unieszkodliwienie. Musimy być ostrożni, Harry - powiedziała cicho, widząc, jak Minister zaczyna się niecierpliwić.

\- Taak, może i masz rację. Jednak, to samo dotyczy Ciebie. Nie protestuj - zawołał, widząc, że asystentka otwiera usta.

\- Każdy wie, że orientujesz się we wszystkim nawet lepiej, niż ja i bez Ciebie byłbym Ministrem pozbawionym prawej ręki. Poza tym, byłabyś naturalną kandydatką, poza Hermioną, na wypadek, jakby coś mi się stało.

\- Tym bardziej będę Ci chronić tyłek, nie chcę nawet myśleć, o możliwości zasiadania za Twoim cholernym biurkiem - burknęła, częstując go kolejnym papierosem, sama w końcu odpalając swojego nieznacznym ruchem dłoni, bez użycia różdżki.

\- W takim razie, będziemy się chronić wzajemnie - mruknął, zarabiając szturchnięcie Lavender.

\- Ćwiczymy ze sobą, ale musimy uważać, byś nie zardzewiał, bo jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę, jeżeli będziesz chciał chronić nawet tak niezbyt urodziwą damę w opresji jak ja. Poza tym, nie zapominaj, jakbyś mnie nie przekonywał, jaka jestem cenna, Ministrem jesteś Ty - podkreśliła.

Po chwili widząc, że Harry nadal jest mocno zmartwiony, poklepała go po plecach.

\- Słuchaj, ja tym bardziej nie wiem, co nas czeka. Wiedziałam, coś Cię męczy, znamy się w końcu blisko od wielu lat, ale nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego, jak dzisiaj nam przedstawiłeś. Jednak, przeżyłam terror II wojny czarodziejów, widziałam żywego Voldemorta i nie umknę z podkulonym ogonem przed jakimś jego widmem i tymi, którzy je popierają. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, masz moje wsparcie, zapewne także wielu innych - powiedziała poważnie, wywołując nieznaczny uśmiech Pottera.

\- Co ja bym bez Ciebie zrobił - odparł, kłaniając się teatralnie, po czym pozbył się niedopałka.

\- Na pewno utopiłbyś się w nawale urzędowych pism. Dobra, jeżeli mamy jutro działać, trzeba się zbierać do spania. Zmykaj do pokoju, Harry, żona tęskni. Tylko jeszcze jedno.

Machnęła różdżką, a usta Pottera wypełnił przyjemny, miętowy smak.

\- Dzięki za wsparcie, Lavender. Dobranoc - zapewnił z wdzięcznością mężczyzna.

Asystentka odprowadziła go do drzwi jego pokoju, gdzie uścisnęli się krótko i Potter znikł za nimi.

Westchnęła, wróciła na stare miejsce i przez dłuższą chwilę, patrzyła w miejsce, gdzie znikł przyjaciel, mimowolnie wypalając trzeciego papierosa.

\- Masz cholerne szczęście, Ginny - mruknęła z uśmiechem, skończyła wentylować się dymem i wróciła do swojego pokoju.


End file.
